The Pizza Guy
by xGraybackx
Summary: Tenten's caught the bug, gone to sleep, and ordered pizza. Now what? Sasuten
1. Caught the Bug

I woke up this morning feeling really heavy and disgusting. After taking a bath, I felt a little better, but there was still a dragging feeling around my legs. Mom and dad have already left for work, so it's up to me to force myself down the stairs and get some breakfast.

My head feels like glue. I know that sounds weird, but that's just how it feels. All the pieces are held together by big chunks of sticky glob and functioning is difficult, as though my brain nerves control my limbs like puppet strings. I feel out of my body, looking down, looking within.

The whole morning was blanketed with melancholy detachment.

I phone in the school to tell them I'm sick.

Now what?

More than anything, I hate feeling useless. I'm very active at school. I participate in every school function, and at all the football games, I'll be the girl who storms down the bleachers and upstages the cheerleaders. Yeah, I'm kind of infamous for that.

So, I stood up and started cleaning. It's a very slow, methodical procedure, as I'm moving at a snail's pace, but at least it's something. There's a lot of dust under the couch. Haven't sweeped the floor in months. I try to push the couch over to the side. No, not enough energy. I straighten myself, and make myself busy around the house again however I can. Straighten whatever needs straightening. Anything too physically strenuous to mess with is filed away securely in my brain for later pulling out when I am at healthy condition again.

Half an hour later, I give up. Too tired. Think I'll make some chicken noodle soup, and then lie on the couch, under a warm blanket, and watch some T.V. Doesn't that sound good?

Everything's ready in ten minutes.

I tried to watch some T.V. for a little while, but there's only kid's shows on this early in the morning. Too many flashing, artificial lights. I can feel my brain ache, signaling an incoming migraine. I turn the television off, leaving the remote close by my side in case I get bored again.

The phone rings.

Ugh. Don't want to get up.

I let it ring, let the voice mail catch the interloper of my peace. Once the incessant ringing ceases, I turn on my side and snuggle into my blankets. Warmth and comfort embraces me like a estranged lover. I sleep for the next eight hours.


	2. Gone to Sleep

"Mint chocolate chip, please. A cone, and uh…shower it with sprinkles."

I'm at the ice cream store with Lee and Neji. They've already got their ice cream. Lee's got rocky road, three scoops towering dangerously high in his waffle cone. It's smothered in chocolate syrup and topped by a luscious red cherry. Neji's got one scoop of vanilla in a cup. It almost makes me want to laugh at how predictable they both are.

The cashier, a surly looking teenager, punches buttons in the machine while his coworker puts my ice cream on the counter.

"Two dollars and eighty three cents," says the cashier in a boring monotone.

I lay down my money, exact change and all, and make my way back to my table.

Oh, wait. Napkin and spoon.

I go back to the counter and get them. The cashier guy still looks pretty mad, so I veer over to the other guy behind the counter.

"Can I please have a spoon and napkin?" I ask politely.

He nods and gets me some. "Thanks."

The boy - really cute by the way - smiles minutely. "You're welcome. Have a nice day," he looks at me right in the eyes, "and come back again when you can."

Wow. Okay. Was that an invitation or what?

I flash him one of my cutest smiles, "Yeah, see you."

I turn around, making my way to back to my table (for real now, this time) and make a show of doing run model walk. I can almost feel his eyes on my retreating back.

"Hey, guys." I sidle up into my seat, by Lee and across from Neji, still playing the role of temptress. Yes, adorable ice cream boy, fall before my alluring charms…

"Uh, Tenten." Lee says patiently. "You're sitting on me."

"Oh! Er, sorry." I get off Lee's lap, embarrassed.

I look back. Huh. Cute Boy's not there.

Lee grins broadly. "No, that's okay. I know you're just exercising your rights as a hormonal female."

"If I'm a hormonal female, then you're a hormonal guy for just thinking that." I point out. "Ew, Lee." I added for measured effect. He's one of my best friends and I've never ever thought of him that way. Okay, maybe a few times, but not anymore is what counts.

"Sorry, just trying to be funny."

At this point, Neji starts coughing. And because it's Neji, somehow it sounds a little refined and courteous.

It's like, like a person who-um, who-well; let's just say you have to meet Neji to understand. Or the whole Hyuuga family, for that matter. I'm telling you, all of them are whack jobs.

Sorry, went off on a tangent.

Where was I again?

Oh yeah, Neji coughs. He's coughing pretty badly, so I offer him a glass of water. Lee does, too.

No, we don't.

Weren't you listening to anything I just said? Like I said, Neji is a _whack job_. He's a self-described nonconformist; doesn't bend down to the man. He doesn't like fairy tale happy endings. Realist, pragmatist, pessimist, call it whatever you will. He's all those things.

Never needs help. Doesn't ask for it, either. He's offended if you even try.

Dignified guy, Neji Hyuuga.

I've never meet another person quite like him.

Once it subsides, he downs a glass of water on the table that I didn't notice before.

"Hey, you okay?" I lean forward worriedly. "Are you sick?"

He nodded. "A little, but I'm fine."

We take his word for it. Neji knows his limitations, and if he was on death's door, he wouldn't be prancing about in an ice cream parlor. He would be getting his will finalized, making sure scheming Hyuuga relatives didn't hone in on his trust money.

"I called you and Lee here to tell you guys something really important."

Lee and I nod attentively to our friend, ears taut.

"You know that book I was trying to get published?" We nod.

Neji's the smartest guy in school. He wants to be a writer when he grows up, and all the teachers say he has a lot of talent and potential. Thing is, Neji believes that you can never start too early. He's written a couple of works already, and I've read all the manuscripts. They're phenomenal.

"I found a publisher." I squeal excitedly. I can hear Lee gasp loudly beside me.

"No way!" I exclaim as Lee says, "Congratulations, Neji!"

He nods to himself. "He said I was brilliant and had he had high hopes of it making the bestsellers list." Neji pauses. "But I can't help thinking that it has a lot to do with my age."

In all truthfulness, he could be right. Young writers bring a lot of publicity, and teenage writers, mediocre ones, are cast out into the world, only to have their work be overly praised, and tank horribly as they get older. Too many shoddy writers are given a chance to get older and become even shoddier writers. (Sorry, kid. Not up to snuff for the big league yet.) But if my opinion counts for anything...I can say, with complete confidence, that Neji has been ready for the big leagues since he was thirteen.

"Come on," encourages Lee. "Don't underestimate yourself just yet! You've gotten this far, and you're so close to achieving your dreams!"

"Lee's right." I spooned some ice cream into my mouth. "At the moment it may seem like a crutch, but this is what's going to spring your career into action."

Neji stares at us for a moment. He looks somewhat belligerent and misty-eyed, but that could've just been the light.

"What did I ever do to deserve friends like you?" he wonders, head inclined like a tired old war veteran.

Surprisingly, I'm the one to reach out first.

Lee is speechless, and it's understandable he doesn't know how to react. It's shocking to me, too, but I've known Neji for longer.

"You were yourself."

"Still are," Lee adds helpfully.

"Unfortunately." I laugh.

All three of us are quiet for a long while.

"Hey, Neji. Mind if I have a taste of that vanilla?"

He smirks and slides it over to Lee.


	3. Ordered Pizza

I wake up. Don't really remember what I dreamt about. But I have a sudden craving for ice cream.

What time is it?

I look over at the clock.

Six?! I bolt upright. Jeez, missed out the whole day. There's a dull ache in my stomach as I realize that I've missed lunch and dinner. Mom and dad still aren't back yet, either.

I get up to order myself some pizza.

"Pizza Palace, home of the best quality pizzas in the county. May I help you?"

"Hi, yes, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza."

"Large pepperoni pizza? Okay, got it. Anything else, miss?"

"Oh, wait, um, I know this is weird." I can't believe I'm going to say this. But do you have ice cream?"

The woman on the phone gasps. "Actually, we do! We have chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. We just got it in stock today, so you're the first to order!"

Wow. Really? Pizza Palace is definitely expanding its marketing.

"Chocolate, please. That's all."

"Your name and address?"

I tell him my name is Tenten and tell her my address.

"Your delivery will be there in 10 minutes. Thank you for your purchase and have a nice day!" the woman said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you too."

I hang up and wait.

* * *

Since as far back as I can remember, I can safely say that I've excelled in everything I put effort into.

If it sounds arrogant, I have a good reason, because it's all I've ever known.

Take baseball for instance. The first time I cracked a whip at the ball, I hit a home run and was accepted onto the team immediately.

My MVP trophy is still collecting dust in the corner of my room.

Sadly, I was only on the team for a year. Anything I've ever been involved in: athletics, academics, recreation; I never stuck with it for more than two years. Despite that...

Passion is a fixed point in my life.

It's what I feel while playing a game against a tough team, but once you're at the top, there's nowhere else to go.

By then, the drive dissipates into annoyance and a lingering familiarity, and I'm off doing something else again.

I thrive off passion_, feed_ from it, but at the same time, it eludes me when I need it most, or when I am _supposed_ to need it most. What I mean, by that last phrasing, is that I can't accomodate with what people want me to do. The baseball team was piping mad when I left; they used to give me dirty looks when we passed each other, but I'd like to think they missed my charming personality. Imagine my great regret when I found out that the season after I left was decorated with a string of crushing losses.

I'm a pizza delivery guy right now, but I can't help wondering if I will be tomorrow or even the day after that.

"Sasuke! Delivery for you!"

I turned my head to look over at my boss. I don't remember what her name is, but I _do _know she's engaged and pushing thirty. She flirts with me on my lunch breaks.

"Thanks." I took the pizza box from her arms. There's a post it on the top with an address and name scrawled on it. "After this, I'm heading home. Is that okay?"

There was some killer Physics homework tonight, along with a few pages of calculus problems. I didn't want to take any chances, starting at 9 and ending when the sun came out again. Homework was left unfinished, zeroes were given out, and it was a very sad day. It had happened before, and I didn't care for a repeat.

"Sure. School comes first."

I'm in the van, this ghastly red and gold themed monstrosity, pushing my foot on the pedal.

Then, the whole world is a blur and I'm drive thirty five on a dark road with only the street lamps to keep me company.


End file.
